


Stop avoiding me!

by bby_acheng



Series: Prompt list [9]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But Lucifer fixes it, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), I tried to be as neutral as possible, Kissing, Miscommunication, No Beta, Other, Pining, Post-Body Swap Panic Event (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), You! Are the idiot in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_acheng/pseuds/bby_acheng
Summary: "You stupid human. You think I'd let anyone kiss me? Who do you think I am? I let you because I wanted you to." He snarled. “You humans complicate things so much when it’s so simple. I really don’t understand you. Is it not obvious that I like you as well?”[Post-Body Swap Panic Event; in which you chose the option to kiss Lucifer and now in the aftermath of the event you're not doing too great]
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Prompt list [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904569
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Stop avoiding me!

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Argument leading to kissing/ ~~sex~~
> 
> Honestly I got so overly excited when there was an option to kiss him in that event, I was just "YES THAT'S MY DREAM!!!"  
> I'm a total slut for this demon since the first time I laid my eyes on him

_ You will confess your love for me.  _

Lucifer's clear words still rang in your mind, he'd spoken with such seriousness that you felt your stomach drop. Were you really that obvious? Or had he said that because he thought he was the only way he could change back? 

_ Shall I kiss you so you can say it with feeling? _

You weren't sure if you had imagined it but Lucifer had looked flushed, then again you were so flushed yourself that you couldn't look at him in the eyes. You weren't expecting him to offer to kiss him but he did and you were stupid… Stupid and in love with him so you took the opportunity. After all, this was your only chance. 

It was a simple peck and yet your heart roared to life and your blood rushed in your veins. It had been perfect. You wanted more.

_ How was that? Do you feel like you want to tell me you love me?  _

He had sounded smug after and you were still riding the high of feeling his lips against yours when he suddenly turned back. It had worked. It had worked which meant that you truly did love him and now he knew...

  
  
  


It had been a week since then and you were avoiding Lucifer like he was the plague. He had known about your feelings and even if he didn't, the fact he changed after the kiss was more than enough evidence that you had feelings for him. You fell for him hard and fast, no one was supposed to know least of all Lucifer but now he knew and everyone else could see the tension between the two of you. They'd eventually find out what happened, that Lucifer was the only one you kissed in order to swap and you'd die of embarrassment.

You knew that he wouldn't want nothing with you, he had just done that in order to turn back. He'd probably act like everything was the same, like you didn't hold feelings for him or he'd try to avoid you, perhaps he was grateful that you were out of his way and not burdening him with your unnecessary feelings. You were unsure of which one hurt the most. 

So it was obvious and inevitable that Lucifer would get you when you thought you were safe. You had planned to spend Friday night watching movies with Mammon so when you opened the door and saw Lucifer, who quickly entered your room, you were caught off guard. You closed the door and felt your heart twist in your chest. 

  
  


"You've been avoiding me." His face and tone were cold and you immediately averted your eyes to the floor, the shame quickly rose inside of you. "Ever since the day our body got swapped you have been acting like this."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" He sounded angry and you felt even more nervous. "I don't understand you at all. Explain yourself to me.”

You felt like there was a knot in your throat that made it impossible to speak, even if you could speak you were unsure what to say to him.

“Is it because we kissed?” He asked, his voice was still cold like his expression. You were so surprised that you looked at him, your feelings must have been clear on your face since then he smirked. “Ah so that’s it. You like me don’t you?”

“I do.” You croaked out as you averted your eyes again to the ground.

“And so you started to avoid me because you think I don’t like you?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t believe this.” He pinched his nose and exhaled loudly. “Are you stupid?”

“Excuse me?”

You heard a growl and looked up only to see Lucifer quickly approaching you and pressing his hands on the wall, caging you in the middle. You simply looked at him with wide eyes, unsure what to do.

"You stupid human. You think I'd let anyone kiss me? Who do you think I am? I let you because I wanted you to." He snarled. “You humans complicate things so much when it’s so simple. I really don’t understand you. Is it not obvious that I like you as well?”

  
  


He didn’t let you answer as he suddenly kissed you, his lips were hot and they pressed with strength against yours. You gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to sneak his tongue inside, you were still overwhelmed by the situation so you let him take control as you clumsily tried to reciprocate the kiss. As Lucifer continued to kiss you, you let your hands roam to his hair and back as wished to do for some time now.

Eventually he broke the kiss so you two could breath, a smile covered both of your kissed swollen lips.

  
  


“I- You do?” You asked. “Like me that is.”

“Of course I do.”

“I thought- The spell…”

“You really are an idiot.” He sighed and finally dropped his arms from the wall to your waist. “We could have spent this time kissing instead of you being silly and avoiding me.”

“I’m sorry.” Your cheeks felt warm again.

“Hmm perhaps if you kiss me again, I might forgive you. In order to compensate for the lost time of course.”

“Of course.” You nodded and laughed as you kissed Lucifer again.

  
  


A good part of the night was spent kissing and enjoying each others company while watching the movies that had previously been set up for the movie night.

“Hey where’s Mammon anyway, did you tell him not to come?”

“Of course I did. I hardly could talk with you if he was here now.”

“Talk.” You snorted.

“Yes talk, we’ve been having very insightful conversations now wouldn’t you agree?” He said with a smug smirk.

“Oh yes of course. I think we should talk a little more actually.”

“An excellent idea my dear.”

He chuckled as he kissed you again though it barely counted as one as you two couldn’t stop smiling but it was all good.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic: but it was all good  
> Me: bUT iT wAs AlL gOoD  
> fhaoihfea I HATE IT! But I didn't know how to end this so it'll do aaah ₍⑅ᐢ ›̥̥̥ ‸ ‹̥̥̥ ᐢ₎
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bby_acheng) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bby_acheng/) and come chat!


End file.
